A Devil May Cry
by Seeker Heart
Summary: When rumors came into the shop of Devil May Cry about a religious group capturing demons and devil arms for unknown reasons. It's up to Dante and his team to find out what the plot is and stop them, along with an aid from a young demon hunter who seeks answers also from the religious group.
1. Prologue

**A Devil May Cry**

This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.

Enjoy.

It will have some parts of the scene of the game of Devil May Cry 4. This story is my vision of Devil May Cry 4.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

 **Prologue: Religious Intrusion**

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

"Dante are you listening?"

Dante groaned when he was being disturbed from his magazine. Lady stood over the desk with her arms crossed on her chest, annoyed and angry.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He placed his magazine on his desk and turned to look at the bob haired, mismatch eyes covered, woman. "What's so big about this group that got you madder than a demon's temper?" he answered.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about a while ago?" The white haired male simply shook his head as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the cardboard box. The Female hunter sighed angrily.

"Will if you're listening, instead of being an asshole you are now, then you would understand what is getting me pissed is because of this religious group that keep butting into my business and stealing my jobs."

Trish turned her head to her female compain with a blink look. "What group would have any reason to butt in to your business?" the blonde huntress asked.

Lady turned to her attention to Trish. "I don't know, but what I heard from the locals, and rumors that were spreading around the city, they say that in an island called Fortuna, lives a the religious group called 'The Order of the Sword." She uncrossed her arms. "They are a group of people that serve a god-"

"See this is why Religion and I don't mix well." Dante interrupted Lady. The two females gave him an evil glare. "What?" Placing his hands in a surrender pose.

"Anyways, their god is something very special and apparently was known as the Fouled Lord." Lady turned her covered eyes to the male hunter with a sneaky grin.

"Dante, how much do you know about Sparda?"

He raised his silver eyebrow at her with question and Trish turned her head to the male. "Not sure, there are many legends and mysteries surrounds him." he answered.

He turned his blue hues towards the blond hair woman, who looked away, quitely, while taking a bite out of her pizza.

Lady smirked as she turns her back and starts walking about from the desk. "The stories goes that Sparda served as the Fouled Lord long ago, the people that live there take these legends as truth and worshipping him." She turned around and showed her face.

"Just like a God."

Dante stood up a little from his chair with a surprised look. "A demon being worshipped as a God." He laughed darkly. "That sounds pretty messed up if you ask me." He leaned back against his chair.

Trish licked the pizza sauce from her fingertips, listened to the conservation. She let it filled her mind with curiosity from the desk and disapped from the view.

"It sounds catchy, but it doesn't matter. These people think they could just butt in my jobs and do whatever they want."

Dante leaned his head against his left hand. "Again why does it bother you?"

Lady showed a glare, that could make a demon weep at its feet. "Because," She walked back towards the desk and salmed her hands on top of the desk. "They been taking rouge demons and capturing them before I can finish the job!"

The white haired male chuckled. "Oh so they're starting a zoo then?"

Lady snatched his pizza from his hand. "Not only demons, they also been going after powerful Devil Arms," she then added. "like the ones you have hanging on the wall."

"So a museum then?"

He tried to grab his pizza back but failed when Lady leaned away from him. He let out an irritated sigh.

"So what?" He set his feet on top of his desk.

"So what, maybe, we should investigate what's really going on and get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand."

Dante rubbed his face, already tired of Lady making sense or annoyed. He doesn't want to have Lady breathing down on his neck or annoy him even more if he doesn't agreed to the mission.

"Alright, we'll go and find out what's- Trish!" He called out for the blond huntress, however no response was given to the white hair male.

He turned around and smirks when he saw the sword, Sparda, missing; along with a message engraved on the stand.

'See You There, Trish.'

"I guess she's already a head of the game." Lady commented while giggling under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dante sighed as he grabbed his beloved guns from his desk and took Rebellion from her stand.

"So you are coming along also?" The red clad hunter asked the mismatched huntress.

Lady tossed the pizza back to it's box. "Normally no, but if this situation gets out of hand, I have to make sure to kick your ass and your money goodbye."

She walked over to the old wore out couch, grabbed Katalina Ann, and stripped the big gun on her shoulder.

Dante couldn't help but chuckled softly. "Alright, let's go then before Trish gets the more fun."

With that the two hunters walked out of the shop; with Dante doing a grand exist at the double doors, and flipping his coat on him as he walked outside with a grin that brightens.

Lady rolled her mismatched eyes. "Show off." As she followed the male hunter to the port.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

 **End of Prologue.**

 **Next Mission will begin..**.


	2. Mission One

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Also, this chapter will have blood, violence, and gore.**

 **Mission One:**

 **An Ice of Stone**

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

Outside of the Fortuna Castle, in its Front Courtyard, a alone Frost was feasting on the remain of a corpse of another demon. The blood of its victims run from its mouth, flowing through its ice, cold, body. Only for the blood to be turned into ice red drops.

Then a sound of a pistol, cocked and loaded, aimed at the lone Frost, unaware that it was being stalked. A smirk was slowly forming on the youth face. He pulled the trigger of his revolver, and true to its aim, hit dead on.

The Frost screeched in pain when the bullets buried into its chest.

The young male jumped out of his hiding spot and landed on his feet. The Frost roared at its attacker as it charged at the young hunter. The young man wasted no time of shooting at his target.

The lone Frost screeched in pain and icy blood flow from its wounds.

Which only made it more pissed at its attacker. "What's wrong Ice Breath, can't fight now?" He mocked.

The Frost took the bait and formed a shard of ice at him. The blue clad hunter moved aside from its attack. He kept dodging the attacks as he kept shooting at the frost. "Damn, this guy is super pissed." he chuckled. "Well, let's see if Red Queen wants to join in the party too." He pulled out a sword from his back and twisted her leather handle hearing it roared with life. "Let's go!"

He slashed at the Frost, who attacked him, slicing its arm off from its body. Blood was squirting out of its body and it was screaming in pain as ice was reforming it's missing limb. "Oh no you don't!" He screamed as he thrust Red Queen to it's chest. The Frost's eyes showed no life as it flows out its body.

Nero smiled. "That was easy than I thought-" He groaned in pain as a shard of ice impaled in his shoulder. He turned to his right shoulder and turned to his left to see another Frost standing at it's feet with glee. "Damn that hurt you bitch!"

He felt his blood pour slowly from his wound as he pulled the ice shard from his shoulder. He tossed the shard with no care where it landed and glared at the ice demon. "You'll pay for that." He charged at the demon, while the Frost decided to cover itself with an ice cocoon hoping it can protect him from the younger's wrath.

Nero smirked. 'That's not going to protect from Red Queen's Wrath.' He jumped from the ground and slashed through the cocoon. He landed on his feet crushing the snow under him. Silence filled the air until a sound of blood was pouring out of the ice coon and the Frost was lying on the ground dead; covering the snow with it's icy blood.

He turned around and laughed to watch the blood turned into sold ice as the demon's body disintegrate into nothing but dust. "Man I guess it's true how a heart of ice can make anything turned to stone."

He grit his teeth as soon as he felt his right shoulder sending pain through his body. "Damn that Frost," He rubbed his right shoulder feeling the blood on his fingers as it flows downwards to his right hand. "I better get this seen too."

He placed Red Queen on his back and headed back to the castle.

 **~~~Break~~~**

Nero curses under his breath as he took care of his injuries. He wrapped the shoulder with white bandages at an angle across his chest to apply more pressure to stop the follow of the blood. Once he finished his task he looked down at his lap and sighed. "I guess I should have been a bit more careful huh?"

He put on a cleaner shirt and let himself digress from the Frost. He started to shiver from the lack of warmth from his clothes, reminding him that they were probably wet from snow and dried up blood. So he took off his coat, hoodie, took off his boots, pulled the wet socks off, and stripped his jeans; wearing only a clean shirt and a black boxers. Then placed them on top of a lone chair setting next to the fireplace."I need to get them wash and fixed before I head out soon." He shivered less than he did before but the effect from that shard made his temperature go down a little, so he needed to eat and sleep, hoping that the effects well wear-off tomorrow. As on que his stomach growled which made him scratch his nose from embarrassment. He grabbed a bag of his left over Chinese food and started eating.

He sat himself on the bed and stared at the window with the view of The Soldier's Grave as he took a bite of his meal. "Man, no matter how many demons there are, they just keep coming."

He placed his left hand over a necklace and gripped it tight.

'Nero, you can do it.'

He let go of the charm and smiled sadly of a memory. "I can't believe it's only been a year huh?" He then looked down at his right hand with a slight disgust frown forming his face. "I guess it can't go back the way it was huh?" He wondered as he closed his demonic hand. The day when his life changed forever when his entire right arm turned into a demonic limb from the incident that happened at the Fortuna's Forest.

He shook his head trying to rid of that memory from reappearing in his mind. He gripped his right hand tightly as his talons sink into the soft palm, feeling the blood flowing from its minor wounds. He look down at his meal and frowned sudden not wanting to eat anymore with a depressing thoughts going his head. He throw the rest into the trash bin.

He walk towards his bed, pull the covers off, and laid down. Blue Rose was placed under his pillow in case an unwanted visitor would like to pop out and greet him during his sleep. Once he placed his head on the pillow he felt his eyes slowly closing pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

However, in this dream he kept seeing a mysterious man in red, smiling at him and holding his hand out to him. Then he see himself with this mysterious man and him kissing and touching each other's skin, just feeling the pleasure from their company.

Nero opened his blues hues and groaned. 'What the hell is that about?' He rubbed his forehead and sighed. 'Why is it I keep having those dream about that man?' He thought of himself straight as an arrow, however this man in his dreams, he couldn't help but to think of this man attractive.

He felt his cheeks warm up from that mere thought. He pulled the covers over his head trying to cover his flushed face. He let out a soft laugh. "Like that would ever happen, not in a millions years." He gripped his pillow and closed his eyes once again.

This time the man in red didn't show his handsome face.

 **~~~Break~~~**

A lone male entered a Meeting Room where his Holiness was waiting for his return. "Ah, Credo I've seen you have returned safe and sound from your departure." The captain bowed his head at him.

"The departure was not rough as you claimed it would be, but we have managed to capture more demons to harvest for the Savoir's awaken." he reported. The old man nodded his head.

"Well done, I have no doubts that this task was rough for you and your men to handle." Credo walked towards him and set next to him. "So any news about our 'guest'?" he asked.

Credo shook his head. "Non has reported or heard anything so far yet." The Holiness nodded again, displeased about the news. "We should be hearing something soon though."

Just as he said that the sound of a door burst opened and a lone solider rushed into the room panting.

"Captain! We have news!"

The two turned to the lone soldier which made the young captain stood up from his seat. "Don't your rise your voice in the presence of his Holiness." he ordered.

The lone solider shivered in fright from his captain's tone. "Sorry, your Holiness." he apologized.

Sanctus waved his hand at the young man. "You are forgiven, now what is it?" he asked.

The solider bowed. "News came in today, it seems that the 'man in red' is on his way here."

The Holiness smiled as he placed his hands together. "So the rumors came into this man's den after all," His eyes glowed with glee. "Then we must prepare for his arrival." He turned to his captain. "Credo."

The young man turned to his lord. "Yes, your Holiness."

"Tell Agnus to prepare for the Ascension Ceremony, it is time." he ordered.

Credo's eyes widen. "Your Holiness are you sure?" he questioned. Knowing for well that this ceremony will need a living sacrifice in order for it to work probably.

The Holiness simply smiled. "I'm grateful you are concern for my being, but I will assure you it will be fine." He patted the man's hand gentle. "After all you would need to be strong when the time is right."

Credo looked down at his hand, where the Holiness placed his, and turned to him. "As you wish Your Holiness." He bowed his head, along with the soldier, as they headed out.

"So what you say is true then." Sanctus spoke as a figured walked out of the shadows.

"I told you he would, with this one it will be just enough for our 'Savoir' to gain more power to crush those that doubted you." A woman spoke. The Holiness smiled as he closed his hands together.

"Indeed." He stood up from his chair. "You may go now."

The woman bowed and walked out of the room.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

 **End of Mission One**

 **Next Mission will begin...**


	3. Mission Two

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Also, this chapter will have blood, violence, and gore.**

 **Mission Two:**

 **Fortuna's Welcome**

 **~A.D.M.C~**

"So this is Fortuna huh?" Dante stared at the Gothic buildings with a blank look. "It's not what I except for a group of religious people live in."

Lady walked towards the devil hunter with a look of interest with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's something alright, but something feels off about it thought."

The red clad hunter kept staring at the island with a suspicious look. "Really, I don't see anything off about it when you worship a devil, if the people in the outside would see that they think you're insane and want to kill you for worshiping the devil." he chuckled.

The huntress shook her head back and forth at his dark humor. "Whatever floats your boat Dante, let's just see what's really going on before shit happens." She reminded him.

He nodded his head. Lady then notices him being in silent mood, which made her wonder what else could the hunter be thinking about now. She curse her curiosity side. "So what's up?" She heard him making a hmm sound. "Something wrong?"

He switched his attention from the island to her. "I don't what it is Lady, but I can't help but feel like we are heading into something deep that can go south will bad if we're not careful."

The mismatched eye woman couldn't help but nod to his lame excuse. Lady turned her eyes to the upcoming deck straight ahead. "We better be ready then, cause we're getting close to decking soon."

She turned around to grab her stuff from the captain's room. Dante look one last look of the island before he followed the huntress.

 **~~~Break~~~**

In the town everyone was throbbing with energy and life. The husbands and men were working, the wives and women were doing laundry and cleaning their houses, the children were playing with toys or hanging out with others, and shoppers were shopping for their needs or for their families.

Nero was walking by the crowd of people as he made his way to the Fortuna's Laundry Shop. He had his right arm covered with a white bandages, his hand was covered with a navy glove, and holding it together was his sling. His face was covered with his red hood with no one would recognized him. The people really didn't by too much attention to him as they went on with their day; which made the young hunter grateful that they wouldn't bother him. However, he couldn't help but feel sad sometimes. When everyone thought of him as an outcast and not a real person because of his differences. However, as years goes by he grew numb to the feeling and just go along with it living like an outcast.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he made his way to his destination.

He lifted his head to see the laundry store coming into his view. "Well, better than ever." He headed into the store.

 **~~~Break~~~**

The two hunters walked out of the boat and waved the boater farewell before they headed off. Lady took a moment to look around her surroundings. "Not what I thought about an infested demon area." She turned her attention to the sign saying 'Caerula Port' and Fortuna Market'. "This place is so clean, it doesn't even look dangerous." Lady commented.

"Yeah, but don't let that fool you. Even the cleanest cities have their own dark side." Dante warned her.

Lady nodded to his statement. Many years of Devil Hunting taught her to trust her instincts and follow Dante's advice when it comes to hunting different territories or unfamiliar places; especially knowing what kind of demons they are going to face.

"So," The red devil hunter clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Where do we go from here?"

"Um, we may need to wait on that question." Lady spoke.

The red clad devil hunter turned his attention to the female hunter and was about ask until a bullet zipped pass him. A Scarecrow screeched as it explodes into black dust. Then a couple of Scarecrow started laughing and chuckling, like jokers and jesters, as they walked towards the two devil hunters.

Dante let out a laugh as he turned around to see their greeting hosts. "Looks like the Welcome Party is here." He pulled out his prized handguns and started shooting.

~~~Break~~~

Nero sighed annoyed as he walked out of the shop with now fresh, clean, and fixed, clothes. "Well at least they were nice enough to sew my clothes." He adjust his bag's strip on his left shoulder and started walking back to his place called 'home.'

He was about to head to exit the city, he heard a distinct gunshot. He stopped dead cold on his tracks. "What the…" He turned to the sound coming from the port. Curiosity won the game as he heads to the port. He shoved some crowds out of his way, people gave him frown and angry faces but the young hunter didn't pay no mind to them he was focus to get to his destination.

He ran through the tunnel and near the port area. He heard more gunshots and then sword clashing and slashing against metal. He tiptoed closer to the end of the deck. There from where he was at, he saw Scarecrows laughing and chuckling as if they're jokers or won their victory.

"Great just what I need right now." He growled as he was about to jump into the battle to take them out. But right before he did something else slashed the blade legged Scarecrow to pieces before it explodes into black dust.

Nero covered his eyes with his left arm from the sudden blast of dust. Once the dust is cleared he got a better look of who ended the Scarecrow's life. His eyes widen to see a male figure clad in red leather. He look no older than early thirties, his face looked sharp, define chin, muscular body figure,a grin showing off his pearly whites, his hair was shaggy white hair covering one of his eyes, and finally his fierce sky, icy, blue eyes; sharp like a feral beast killing his prey.

Nero didn't move or made a sound at his hiding spot. 'Who the hell is that guy?' Then sudden rushed of heat spread through his body. 'What the-'! He felt butterflies in his belly and then felt his face flushed red as he continued to admire the older hunter. He placed his hand over his rapid heartbeat wondering why all of the sudden his heart starting to race and why his body started to feel hot from just looking at the other hunter.

Just as he was about to go see who this outsider was, a bullet zip passed him into the wall. He looked at the bullet embedded, wondering where the hell that came from. He looked over the dumpster and saw another figure standing next to the other hunter.

She seems in a good build, not too muscular, but have a nice body figure. Her hair is a short bobbed hairstyle, wearing a pinstripe shirt with one button holding her jacket together and it was showing off her cleavage, she had a pair of shorts that matched her jacket, she had on knee brown boots, her hands are covered with brown gloves, and finally she seems to be carrying a big bazooka stripped to her right shoulder. He couldn't see her eyes due to her sunglasses.

"What the hell lady?!" he yelled under his breath. Then he notices a died scarecrow fallen to the ground and exploded into black dust. "Okay, I can see why you did that." he whispered softly. Once he turned his attention to the two strange hunters and begin to wonder who they are.

"What are they doing here? They're definitely not from here." He stopped his thoughts from going any far as he observe the scene before him. They worked together of getting rid of the Scarecrows, he chuckled to see the low class demons getting their asses handed to them by these hunters. "They definitely know how to fight." He commented their skills as he takes a better look at the two hunters.

~~~Break~~~

Once the last Scarecrow was taken cared off, Dante placed his sword on his back and dusted his hands from dirty and dust. Lady sighed with relief as she wiped her forehead as she straighten her bazooka on her shoulder. "Well, that was annoying." She turned to see her partner grinning like a fool. "You seem to like this very much, even though they weren't even a challenge."

He scoffed at the huntress's responds about demon killing. "They weren't even much of a challenge, but a good welcoming party though." He turned around to the female hunter. "At least they were nice enough to throw us one." he commented.

Lady groaned at his childish behavior, but she let it slide. "So this city isn't always peaceful or by means perfect huh?"

Dante placed his hands on his hips as he scopes around the port and the scenery of the city. "It seems this place has more secrets than any place we visited." He turned to the entrance and stopped dead when he saw a tuft of white hair at the side of the blue dumpster. He smirked when the figure scooted back into his hiding hole. 'Will this is interesting.'

"What is it?" Lady asked. "More demons?"

The red clad hunter shook his head. "Nan thought I saw a bird. Guess it was nothing." The older hunter lied. Lady nodded curtly, going along with his excess. "Come on let's get going before anyone notices."

With that the two headed into the alleyways.

Nero emerges from his hiding place as he watches the two leave the scene of the crime. "Shit, I think I got myself in trouble. But he didn't notices me so I'm good right?"

He sighed as he walked back to the city. "Better get going before those notices I was watching them."

As soon as he left the port he was unaware that someone was watching him. The red clad hunter smirked as the young hunter retreated. "So this is getting better and better huh?" He turned around and jumped into the port's rooftop. He looked over his shoulder with that same smirk glued to his face.

"See you soon, kid."

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next mission begins soon...**


	4. Mission Three

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entermeant and joyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Also, this chapter will have blood, the use of the "F" word, gun and sword violence, and corpses.**

 **Mission Three:**

 **The Hunter vs The Assassin**

* * *

The sun flooded into the sky spraying many colors at the mountains of Fortuna. At the castle, however, the cold weather turned bitter as a blizzard spread across the mountain top.

Nero looked at the Master Bedroom's window, while wrapping his denim jacket tightly around his body from the slight cold sneaking its way through the widow's seal. "This cold is getting worse and worse everyday. This weather is not normal."

He pushed himself off the window's edge and head to the where his 'girls' were waiting for his attention. He smiles as he examines Blue Rose for any dirt, gram, or any oil spots. "Well, you need a clean up girl."

He unleaded her and cleaned the holes and the barrels from gun power residue. "Damn, I guess I haven't paid an attention to you lately. I hate to see how Red Queen is now." He sighed when he spotted the Frost's icy blue blood stuck between the trigger and the guard. He started taking apart the double barrel gun and started deep cleaning.

While cleaning he thought about the strange visitors back the Porte. He never seen that kind of fight before; with guns and ammo power. He never seen that much gun fights before, because he's the only one that ever carryings a gun in this island. The Order of the Sword would look down at the people with disappointment and seeing it as dishonorable. He could care less about honor and what the people think of him. He only cares about survival nothing more, nothing less. Simple.

"Those guys will not make a day with those weapons." He mumbled under his breath. "Who ever they are they better watch it, especially around the Order."

Then a vision of the man in red appeared in his mind. He froze when he felt his entire face warm. 'What the hell was that?' he growled. 'Why can't I stop thinking about that cocky bastard?'

He shaked his head to clear his thoughts of that man, however the man in red seems to stick around. Not planning to give the young man peace.

"Damn it." He put Blue Rose on the small table and leaned against the chair. "If I see him I'm going to kill him." He vowed.

He went to grab the gun cleaning spray can when he felt how light the can is. He groaned. "Great that's what I need right now."

He put Blue Rose back together, finished rubbing her clean, and placed her back in her holster.

He went to the bed and put on his stuff before heading out. He turned to his trusty sword wondering if he should bring her. He shook his head. "Better not give any attention." He closed the door behind him.

 **~~~Break~~~**

The town was dead silent when the young hunter entered the city. He turned around to see if there was anyone around, but not a single soul was seen. He looked to see stores closed as well. "Hell, what happened here?" He wondered.

Then he heard faint music coming from the direction of the Opera House. He smacked his forehead. "That's right, His Holiness's Preaching and the Holy Sermon was today." He groaned. "That means all the stores are closed, especially the Hardware store." The hunter cussed himself.

"Great, what a way to start my fucking day." he growled.

Just has he was about to head back to the castle. Footsteps sounds were heard. He turned around to see a commoner running passed him panting heavily. "What the-" His eyes widen to see more people running and screaming in fear as they head his way. "Shit!"

He jumped out of the way from the stamped. He landed on one of the shopping district rooftop. "Man, talk about raising panic." He turned his attention to the Opera House. "Wonder what happened?"

He wondered if he should go look and see. He shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't hurt to find out."

 **~~~Break~~~**

Everything at the Opera House was a big mess. "What the hell happened?" He gave a grim look as he walked around the area to see chairs broken scattered, torch stands broken, and corpses lying on the ground covered with blood.

He turned to the altar next to the statue of the legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, noticing a smell of fresh blood landed on the floor. The young hunter walked towards it and kneel down next to the small puddle of blood. He dipped his fingers into the crimson substance and lifted them to his nose. He took a couple sniffs to figure out whose blood belong to.

His eyes widen when a familiar scent entered his mind. "The Holiness, he was killed here?" He straightened himself up. "What could have killed him?"

He stiffen when another scent entered his nose. "Looks like our assassin is still here." He pulled out his revolver out of her holster and aimed at front of him. He walked slowly around the area looking for the owner of that musky scent.

"Where are ya bastard?" He didn't have to wait for long, his right arm started glowing, dimmed due to his sling, as he goes near in front of the statue. "Why don't you come out of your hiding place? Unless you're scared of me."

He heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"So you're the asshole that did this huh?" The youth chuckled darkly as he grabbed one of the guard's swords. "I didn't think someone like you could do all this damage."

With speed he slashed behind him, but notices the enemy disappeared. He cussed softly.

Then he felt a rush of wind by passed him as he blocked the upcoming attack with his sword. He got a good look at his attacker.

A humanoid looking demon, covered in red and black armor, at it's chest showed a six star shape defining his abs, and it's eyes were deep red. "So that's what you look like huh."

The demon growled softly as if he was smirking at the teen's comment. Nero pushed the demon away from his face as the sword over his shoulder. He see the demon doing the same thing while looking him as his prey. Nero felt a growl forming in his chest. He stabs his sword to the ground, revving it with life. He then glared at the red-clad devil. "What's the point of having a sword if you ain't going to use it?!"

The demon look at his sword, placed the tip softly on the ground, and mimic the revving part. Nero growled as he charges to attack.

The demon smirked when the teen took the bait. 'Got ya.'

Before the white haired teen could take the swing, the demon jumped above him. The youth looked up for a second to see the demon aiming his gun at him. The teen jumped towards him and wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. He saw the demon pull out another gun to aim at his face. He quickly grabbed the gun with his mouth and used his legs to secure the demon's arms.

Just when he thought he ha the demon trapped, the demon kicked the teen's stomach making the young hunter let go of his body. The blue/red clad slayer let a yelp of pain, but quickly recovered, and landed roughly on his feet on top of the statue's head. He saw the demon replace his guns with his sword aiming to strike the young hunter's head. He dropped the sword and pull out his gun to block the upcoming sword's attack. Nero felt his feet slipped from the statue and started rolling down between the giant stone sword and the statue. He stopped himself going down any farther. He felt a shake from the demon's landing with his sword hanging on her master's shoulders. Nero pushed the sword out of the statue's hands along with the red clad demon. The young hunter rushes towards the demon and pulled Blue Rose at him, shot the demon which he dodged the bullets, then he swing her at the demon. The two leaped off the stone sword before it was tossed into the other side of the area.

Nero landed on the floor and pointed his gun at the red clad demon. "You seem to have a notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off." he growled.

The demon chuckled. Nero felt his blood boiling with rage at the demon's chuckles. "You think i'm being funny, fine then." He kicked the sword upwards into the air, place his gun back, grabs the sword's handle, and stab it on the ground again showing that he's not to be mess with.

The demon chuckled again at the young hunter's intimacy. He lift his left hand and gave him 'Come at me' look. Nero, once again, took the bait and charges. The demon blocked the youth kept on slashing at him. When the hunter swing his sword again the demon knock the sword out of the hunter's hand leaving the youth wide open for an attack.

The demon swing his sword around and charge towards the young hunter. Nero sees the incoming attack and lifts his right arm to block it.

When two collided a flash of light brighten the room and a sudden force sent the broken furniture all over the place. Once the vision was cleared the demon when he sees the kid's arm he smirks at the demonic limb. 'Looks like you got a trick up your sleeves.'

Nero lifted his head to see the surprised demon. "Here I thought the cat got your tongue." He flexed his demonic hand. "If you want to see more, why don't stay and watch!" He thrown the demon and his sword off with his right arm.

The demon landed roughly on his feet sliding a little. The red clad demon straighten himself before turning his to his foe. 'Well that explains-' He see the kid with a giant ghost like arm, much like his, holding the stone sword and throws it at him. The demon leaned his head away from the incoming sword. The demon turned back to the young man who was dusting his hands off. 'If that is all you got to show me 'Kid'? You could do better than throwing things around.'

"Why don't you stick around and find out." Nero smirked. "Or are you scared?" The demon chuckled again at the youth's insult. "Maybe, I need to take a couple notches out of ya." He hit his demonic hand against his human.

'Whatever you say, Kid.'

The young hunter huff as he scratch the side of his nose as he charges after the demon rising his demonic hand to land a blow. The demon blocked the attack with his sword, but didn't stop the force from sweeping off his feet and being thrown into the air. In slow motion the demon sees the young hunter rushes towards, grabs his ankle, pulled him where their faces meet, and the hunter rise his demonic fist, and punched the demon to the ground. The red clad demon's sword spun around in the air and landed few inches away from the figures. Nero straddled on top of the demon and rained down punches on the demon's face.

The demon felt his power starting to fade from the youth's attack.

Then the hunter grabbed the demon chest, embedding his deadly talons into his armor, spun the demon around, and thrown him against the statue's middle. He then grabbed the demon's sword and pinned the demon into the statue. The demon went limp as he dangles in the air. Nero panted heavily as he admirers his handy work.

Once he calmed himself he shook his coat from the debris as he turned to leave the room.

"Getting better," A deep voice stopped the young white hair teen from his tracks. He turned to the owner only to see a red clad- white haired male pinned instead of the red clad demon. "Guess I underestimated your abilities." He groaned as he pulled himself off the statue and landed on his feet while he catches his breathe.

Nero's eyes widen to see the same man from the port. "You're not human?" The elder hunter let out a soft laugh.

"No we're the same," he spoke as he started to pull his sword out of his chest blood spraying into the floor. "You and I," He sighed with relief as the sword was fully pulled out; he then stabbed the sword to the ground next to his feet. "And them." He pointed at a fallen guard. The teen gasped when he sees the guard's appearance. The guard's face was demonic and not human.

"They were demons." The teen whispered.

A groan echo as Nero turned around to see the elder on his knees breathing heavily. "Man, that battle took a lot out of me." he panted. The hunter walked towards him wary, with his left hand on top of his revolver, as he gets close to the elder. "Good fight kid…" He passed out on top of his own blood.

Nero placed his left hand on his neck to feel a faint pulse underneath his fingers. 'Was it too much for the old man?' He shook his head trying to let go of any remorse. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and shouts outside of the building. He cussed as he turned to exit the building, but then he stopped and turned to the man in red unconscious form. He looked at the man and then to the door.

 _'You aren't going to leave him here are you?'_

He growled as he clutched his demon hand. He cursed again as he turned to the elder. "I can't let them take him." He rushes towards the elder and wrapped the elder's arm around his neck groaned as he shifts to balance the man's weight. "I can't carry you like this." He cussed softly again.

He looked up at the ceiling to see a broken panel of glass. The elder might have came through the window. He looked at the elder and sighed annoyed. "Guess the only way is up."

With that said he jumped, grabbed the broken window panel with his devil bringer, and pulled the two of them out.

* * *

 **End of Mission.**

 **Next mission begins soon...**


	5. Mission Four

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entermeant and joyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Also, this chapter will have violence and use of cuss words.**

 **Mission Four:**

 **The Hunter for Hire**

* * *

Credo walk around the mess as he scans the area of the room. He frowned at the scene that stood before him.

The statue's face and hands were destroyed, the seats were broken and thrown all over the place, the stone sword embedded inside the statue which left a huge crack that seem to have spread like wildfire but surprisingly it didn't break, and the floor was covered in old blood and the titles were crack to no repair.

"What a disgrace." He growled under his breath. "First 'His Holiness and now this." He kicked the piece of the broken seats and the piece flew across the room. He took a couple of breaths to calm his mind from acting like an angry child.

He looked up at the ceiling with angrier. "This assassin will pay dearly for this." he vowed.

"Sir!" the captain turned his head towards a lone soldier rushing towards his way.

"What is it?"

"I found this by the stand." The soldier handed Credo a piece of some kind of fabric.

The captain took a look at it with a peak of interest as he examines it. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"Underneath the chairs sir." the soldier answered and then added. "There was also another that came here not too long ago." That caught Credo's full attention.

"Did you ask one of the civilians of who the figure was?" The soldier nodded. "Did you get the description of what this figure?"

"All we got was a young male with white hair. This person didn't say much after that too scared to remember."

The hard dark brown eyes narrowed as he gripped the fabric tight. "So he's here." he mumbled softly under his breath.

The lone soldier began to worry of his captain's silence treatment. "Sir?"

"Head back to the headquarters and take the civilians with you, they need protection." he ordered. The soldier bowed his head as he rushes out the door.

"So you have return…" the captain let the fabric from his gloved hand and stomped it. "Soon you will pay for your actions."

 **~~~Break~~~**

"What the hell was I thinking?!" Nero growled as he carries an unconscious red clad hunter across the alleyways avoiding any attractions to themselves. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He shifted the elder's body on his back to make himself comfortable to carry the weight. He cussed again about the man's weight how heavy he was and how annoying the elder's sword handle kept poking at the side of his neck. He sighed angrily at the situation he gotten himself into and at himself for actually giving a damn about this stranger who killed the 'Holiness' and now having to carry the murder away from the crime scene. He felt he was getting away from murder except he wasn't the murder.

He stopped for a second to take a sniff of the air and he caught a scent of sea salt in the wind. "We're getting close to the port good, once we get there you are on your own old man." He growled again when he used the word 'we'.

He pushed on.

However, luck was not on his side as he spots something that made him groaned as he got close to the port. "You gotta be kidding me?"

A group of Scarecrows, jumping, twitching, and laughing their asses off as they started a comedy show. One of them notices the hunters as it alerts the others of their coming visitors. The heads turned to the direction of the hunters as they started slowly making their way towards them.

He knew he can't handle those guys with the man on his back, so he walked towards the wall and placed the red clad man against the wall along with the stranger's sword. "At least he'll be okay there. Now let's take care of this mess." He turned his attention to the lower class demons as he pulled out Blue Rose from her holster.

"Want a piece of me shit bags?" he growled. The Scarecrows jumped off the platform as Nero lifted Blue Rose in the air as he thrust his demonic hand at them.

He grabbed the first scarecrow's head as he pulls himself towards the horde of many. He shot the scarecrow and then grabbed the wooden leg from a blade scarecrow and started to spin it around himself to knock out the rest from the sky. He the scarecrow up to the air and shot it on the head watching the body disappeared into black dust. He got a few seconds to look down to one scarecrow jumping towards him blade ready to be drenched i the young hunter's blood. He lifted his Devil Bringer and thrust it towards the demon. He gripped it tightly as he thrust themselves to the ground with the scarecrow soften his landing. He smirked at the corpse when it disappears into the blackness. He stood up and dusted himself from any dust with a grin showing in his face.

"That was an awesome show you pulled."

He turned to see the lone hunter clapping his hands. "I have to admit that was pretty good for a rookie." Nero narrowed his eyes but felt his face starting to warm which made him rub the side of the his nose from out of habit.

"So you're feeling better I assume huh?" He smirked. "I thought for a second you dead back there."

The elder hunter chuckled at the kid's input. "Smart ass." The older male pulled himself up from the ground and looked at himself. "Damn, my clothes look like shit." the older male complained.

The young male shook his head as he crossed his arms. "So who are you anyway?" he asked. The older male flipped his hair away from his eyes and smirked.

"No one an important, kid." he answered. "I'm just a hunter for hire."

"Well then 'Hunter for Hire' why are you here?" he demanded softly while holding Blue Rose at the man in red, not trusting the words of what's coming out of the killer.

The older hunter chuckled as he placed his sword on his back. "Business kid." He answered again while staring at the young hunter, not really caring that there is a gun pointed at him. "Which reminds me I need to get going, thanks for the help by the way." He jumped into the air as Nero shouted 'Hey' as he pulls the trigger.

The man in red turned around and waved his hand. "Adios kid!" With that he disappeared with the flap of his coat.

Nero lowered his gun while his eyes narrowed at the spot where the man stood. He twirled his gun with his index finger and placed her back at her hostler. "Show off." he mumbled.

He turned around and headed to the opposite direction.

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next Mission Begins...**


	6. Mission Five

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Lady shooting at Dante, gore, and cuss words along with the 'F' word.**

 **Mission Five:**

 **The Fire in the Mines**

* * *

On the way to the place he called 'home', Nero had to deal with many Scarecrows that stood in his way. He dusted himself off as he headed to the main port. When he got time to think he began to wonder how so many Scarecrows got inside the city and why hasn't their 'Order' done their job of protecting the city and its people. "This is really getting out of hand if the Order doesn't get their asses in gear."

Then out of nowhere he hears a man scream. "HELP!"

The teen rushed towards the scream which lead him to the main port. His eyes harden when he see a sight that could make his blood boiling and stomach turn. A middle aged male was getting dragged away from his family by a bladed arm Scarecrow.

The male reached out for help before he was pulled away behind the dumpster then his voice went silent. And then the male's body was thrown out in the open, his body was bleeding all over, his eyes were pure white, his belly was burst open with his guts hanging out, and his face was so messed up that no one could tell who he is.

The woman in a dirty, yellow, dress screamed at the sight of her dead husband while covering her child from the sight. However, her scream gave the lower class demons their location.

"Shit! Lady run away!" the young hunter shouted at the woman to run. But the woman was paralyzed in fear. "Damn it!" he cussed.

 _"What are you going to do?"_ a voice asked. Nero growled softly. _"Are you going to leave them to dead?"_ He could hear a bit of a tease in its voice.

'Shut your mouth.' he growled at the voice.

While battling with himself, the lower class devils started heading towards the woman and her child. They rises their blades high to strike the family down. The wife saw the demons about to attack she wrapped her arms on her child from the attack. However, the attack didn't came. The woman turned to see the young hunter behind her.

"Go get outta here! NOW!" Nero ordered her.

The woman nodded as she rushes herself and her child away from the demons. Before she left she turned to the young hunter and said. "Thank you."

Nero looked behind him and smiled softly. 'You don't have to lady.' he thought to himself.

 _"Aww… you do care."_ the voice giggled.

Nero ignored the voice and turned his attention back the fallen Scarecrows who are slowly starting to get up. He let out a devilish smirk at his prey.

"Not so fast shit heads." He cracked both of his knuckles before charging at the small herd.

 **~~Break~~**

"Dante where the hell have you been?!" the mismatched eyes huntress shouted at the red clad hunter.

The older male uncovered his ears from the sudden yelling that belong only to the huntress. "Nice to see you too babe." he spoke.

Lady pulled out her many handguns and pointed at his face, ready to fill the man with bullets. "Don't 'Babe' me asshole. The town is in an uproar and things are getting chaotic here."

Dante frowned as he stares at the woman, not even caring there's a gun pointing at his face. "I went to find info about the Order of the Sword and I kinda went to this Opera House ask their 'Holiness' about it but he wasn't much help."

Lady didn't spoke a word just gave him a cold look. She quickly pointed her gun at his right foot and pulled the trigger. Dante yelled out in pain while he curses under his breath. "WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!"

"That's for lying to me." She put her gun back on its holster on her left hip and stared at the silver haired man. "What really happened?"

Dante took the bullet out on top of his foot as the skin started to knit itself closed. He tossed the bullet at the side and glared the bob hair woman. "I jumped from the ceiling window and shot their 'Holiness.'

Lady's eyes widen and then replaced with angrier. "WHAT!" she raised her voice. "You killed their 'Holiness' what are you stupid?!" Dante covered his ears protecting what's left of his hearing from the screaming woman. "You know they're coming for your ass with a fuckin platter right."

The male uncovered his ears. "When I saw that man he had the eyes of a demon, not a human Lady." he told her bluntly. "He traded his human side for demonic power." Lady looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked almost seem nervous about asking the male devil. Then something clicked in her mind. "You mean like how my…" She lowered her head down so her bangs covered her eyes.

Dante looked at her with concern, noticing how her body was starting to shaking like a leaf. He walked up to her from his porch and patted her shoulder. "There are people like 'him' out there." he reminded her even though he hate reminding her about how humans can change into something evil. "They hold onto stories they believe are true and get crazy drunk with power that they hoped to achieve."

Lady felt her fits tighten from a reminder of her father's obsession of Sparda's power and the death of her mother. Dante sensed her angrier growing more and not giving up of letting go.

He really hates it when emotions get involved; it makes hard to explain rational things. He wasn't good with emotions especially when it comes to women's emotions.

So he changed it the situation before it could get too emotional. "But it was also his choice and that lead to his downfall. But there are still good in this world and you're one of them."

Lady let out a breath and sighed. She turned her head to Dante and him a rare soft smile. "Thanks."

Dante smirked softly. "Hey that's what a friend is for." He patted her shoulder again and turned around to the sun setting on the sky. "But don't get used to it okay. I won't always be that way."

Lady huffed and crossed her arms. "Trust me I ain't, you're too much of an asshole to be a supporter and a comforter for a woman. Even if it evolves with emotions." She straighten Katalina Ann's strip on her shoulder. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Dante shrugged his shoulders as he scans the area. "Not sure but I have a feeling we need to get out of town before we get caught."

Lady narrowed her eyes at him. "So where can we hide then?" she asked annoyed and slightly irritated by his lack of answer. "No let me ask that question again, do you even know a good hiding spot?"

Dante turned his attention to the snowy mountains outside of the city. He smirked. "Yeah I do."

Lady looked at him strangely and nervous about the man in red's answer. "Well how do we-" She was cut off when she was suddenly grabbed and then let out a scream as they flew into the skies.

 **~~~Break~~~**

Nero kick the Scarecrow's face to the ground and watches the body disappeared into blackness. He rubbed his forehead from any sweat getting into his eyes. "Man those guys don't know the meaning of quitting." He twirled Blue Rose with his index finger and placed her back into her holster. He scan the area of the port for any more demons. Once he see none he placed his hands on his hips. "Well that should do it then."

Then suddenly his right arm started to glow bright blue. He turned his head towards his demonic limb. "What the hell?" He heard a scream and heavy flop of wings coming from the sky. He looked up to the skies to see a huge black and red demon carrying a short haired woman.

He looked confused at the demon, however a scent of musk and gunpowder entered his nose which made his eyes widen. "What is he doing?" He started following the demon's direction. He stop when he sees where the demon is going.

"They're heading towards the mines." He rushes towards the bridge that leads to the mines until he stopped. He cursed under when he sees the bridge raised up. "Who the hell did this?"

He gritted his teeth with angrier but let himself cool off a little bit. "Great I have to get this bridge back down."

 _"Why not that machine that controls the bridge in the that building?"_ The voice in his head suggested. The white hair teen turned to an ocean building to see a machine at the right side next to the bridge.

"Guess that's my best chance huh?"

 _"I agree, so get moving."_

The young hunter headed towards the building.

 **~~~Break~~~**

"DAMN IT DANTE!" Lady screamed and shouted at the same time as the two continued gliding through the skies. She felt his chest vibrate indicating that he was either chuckling or laughing. She punched his chest. "Not funny Jackass!"

 _'Ouch! Watch what you hit Lady!'_ the red devil growled lightly. Lady smirk.

Right when they were about to the mines, a ball of fire was heading towards them. Dante saw the upcoming attack and dodged away from the fireball.

Lady gripped her hold on the red clad devil's armor from his sudden dodge. "What the hell-" She got cut off when the red devil twirled around the sky. The huntress closed her eyes from sudden motion sickness. "Damnit! Dante what the hell is going on?!" she demanded.

 _'I don't know! I don't where the fireball is coming from!'_ he growled.

"Well do something or move faster before we get hit- DANTE LOOK OUT!" She shouted when a big fireball heading quickly towards they're way.

The red devil grip the huntress tight as he turned her around so he can protect her from the attack. _'HOLD ON!'_ he screamed as the world turned black.

 **~~~Break~~~**

Nero rushed to the direction where he saw the winged devil and his captive where heading when he saw a great ball of fire crushing down to the mountains. "Shit. I hope that's not them." He pushed himself to go faster.

Nero walked outside of the the cave to a deserted village with buildings and working equipment leaning against the rock wall. The only thing he could here an echo of the wind blowing across the area.

"Not a single soul here."

 _"Don't trust this area, something's not right."_

The young hunter couldn't help but nodded to his companion, even though it was weird to have a friend inside his head.

"Why? You scared or something?"

 _"No you dumbass. I just don't trust this place, something doesn't want us here."_

Before Nero couldn't say anything his arm started glowing very bright. "Oh great more demons."

 _"Look over there!"_

Nero turned around to see a huge black slab of stone and a portal that was beginning to open. Next thing he knows a huge creature jumped out of the portal and landed at the center of buildings. He roared as he send a shock wave at the buildings setting them on fire.

The young slayer blocked his eyes from the fiery embers. He waved his hand back and forth clearing the air around him. "Man, was that really necessary?"

"This place has changed over the years since I last step foot into this realm." the leonid centaur spoke as he strolls away.

The young slayer then strolls away along with this creature. As he passes the fire demon he grabbed a huge sign and spun, super fast, to create a strong wind around him. The wind blew the fire away from the buildings.

The pyro demon stopped his tracks when that wind sweep through the buildings. "So you are not the creature I shot out of the sky." He turned around to face the young hunter.

"Yeah well I'm not into fire as much. I burn easily don't tan well."

"SILENCE!" The centaur raised his sword and thrust it towards the devil hunter. In a flash of light the demon smirk when he thought he hit his target. However, his smirk dropped when he saw the sign being stabbed instead of the hunter. He roared as he swing his sword hard to remove the melted sign.

Nero, who was leaning against the rail, whistled at the broken sign. "Glad it wasn't me turning into a melted Popsicle." He walked away twirling Blue Rose's trigger guard with his index fingers. He looked up at the demon and smirk. "I guess what people said is true, angrier can cloud your judgement."

"You fool, how dare you make a mockery of me. Berial, the Lord of the Fire's Hell!" he roared. "I will burn your body to ash!"

 _"Sheesh this guy is really an angry kitty."_ Nero couldn't help but laugh at his companion's comment.

"Fine then Kitty." the white teen pointed his revolver at the centaur. "Let's dance then."

 **~~20 minutes later~~**

Berial groaned in pain as he struggles to stand on his four feet. "How is a human be able to defeat me?" he growled as he stares at Nero's arm. "You are not all human, how can you have that much power?"

Nero stares at his right arm admiring it. "I know it get annoying sometimes." He flexes his claws. "But it does get the job done."

"You are just like 'he' was." the centaur spoke in disgust.

"And 'he' would be?"

"I must retreat to recover my full strength." The centaur turned into a spiral of inferno and wrapped straight back to the portal. Nero shouted at the demon but fall to deaf ears.

Nero placed his hands on his hips as he admires the battlefield and sighs. The buildings were completely destroyed and turned the village to ash. He rubbed the back of his neck while he chuckled. "Guess I overdid it."

 _"No shit Sherlock."_

He turned to his side. "Hey it's not like I wanted to destroy the village." He could hear the voice sigh annoyed he couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey you would have like to kick his ass too."

 _"Point taken, but enough of that let's go find that sexy demon and his friend."_ Nero felt his face turn warm.

"Sexy?! Seriously dude?"

 _"What don't tell me you thought of him sexy too."_ Nero scratched the side of his nose. _"I will ask though why do you suddenly care about this man? I thought you hate humans."_

Nero laughed dryly. "I still hate humans that's not going to change."

The voice went silent as the young hunter headed towards the mountains.

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next mission begins...**


	7. Mission Six

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entermeant and joyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Cuss word usages, sexual theme, and violence.**

 **Mission Six:**

 **The Fortuna Castle's Surprise**

* * *

"How the hell did it get so damn cold?!" Nero stuttering through the bitter cold. He wrapped himself up with his denim jacket for warmth, which was helping a little from the sudden blizzard. "I know the mountains are cold but it's never this cold."

" _No dip Sherlock ass._ " the voice replied with a bit of irritation in its voice. _"This has demon activity written all over the place."_

"But how did a demon get to the castle while I was at town then?"

" _I...I don't know_."

The young hunter huffed under his breath. "Well one way to find out then."

The hunter walked across the bridge, that is above the mountain path, when suddenly a crackling sound echoed from a lone tower. "What the-" He turned quickly to see the tower falling coming towards the young hunter. He rushed to the end of the bridge and jumped off from the collapsing bridge. The rumbles started crashing down along side with the hunter. He bend his legs so the rough landing doesn't hurt him as much. The pieces landed behind him and sent a shock wave around him. Once the scene was cleared the young hunter straighten himself up as he dusted himself from snow and rumble.

"Well that was a rough ride."

 _"Yeah a little too rough for your taste."_

"Well you shut it." he yelled softly. "And keep that kind of 'stuff' to yourself."

 _"What don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."_ Nero felt his face flushed. _"See I'm not the only one."_ the voice snickered.

The young hunter shook his head and kept on walking towards the castle.

 **~~~Break~~~**

Lady groaned in pain from the sudden skydiving that Dante and she experience earlier and may not want to go through again.

"Damn what happened?" She rubbed her stiff shoulders as she slowly pulls herself from the ground and rubs her head gently. "Well at least I'm in one piece." She shook herself off from dust and debris. She place her hands on her hips with a displeased and irritated look as she scans the area around her.

The room was filled with torturous cages that hangs above the floor, the floor itself was flooded that water only reaches to about an inch. "That explains why the room smells like sewer water." The windows were covered by an iron bars, chains were hanging on the ceiling by the cages, and the ceiling above was covered by spikes. Lady shivered when she saw them but notices they were secured tightly. She breath a sigh of relief.

"These people are fuck up." she said quietly. "I would have thought that these people would never go that low to torture someone or something, but I guess I was wrong."

She notices the light weight on her shoulders were slightly off. "Wait where's my rocket launcher?" She looked around the area for it but seen nothing. "Damn, what the hell did it go and where did that bastard go?"

Then a faint echo across the room. The mismatched eye huntress stiffen. Her hand was shaking over one of her many handguns ready to draw it out. Before she could draw her weapon or even make a sound she felt something, heavy, hitting her head. She dropped down to the dirty floor, staining her white blouse, and groaned in pain. "Damn…" She felt her eyes starting to fall but not before she took a look of her attacker.

He was wearing some kind of armor and was holding a heavy shield and a lance like sword on the other hand. "What...are you?" Her vision turned black leaving her in the hands of her attacker.

 _~~Break~~_

Nero shot the lonely Frost to the ground and huffed with victory as he twirled Blue Rose back to her holster. He sighed sadly feeling a little lighter without the weight of his beloved sword. "I miss Red Queen…"

 _"Aw… missing your sword already?"_ The voice teased him.

The young slayer growled. "Yes, it would make it so easy when it comes to fighting. Especially when it comes to those ice demons."

 _"Okay cool your tits okay."_ the voice provoke. _"I swear you can be a bit of drama queen sometimes."_

The teen let out a 'HEY' at his side. He huffed angrily as he leaves the corpses behind him as they turn into dust.

As the teen was walking along the long bridge, he stopped when he spots something jumping off the roof. He pulled his revolver and aimed at the figure but then stopped when he got a closer look at the figure.

It appears to be a tan woman, her hair is platinum blond in a bob cut style, her eyes were snowy pale that made her look like she was out of this world or a psychic, she wear a lacy, white one piece with orange accents that exposes her chest and inner thighs. The chest area is held closed by a thick, orange chord zig-zagging across both sides. The one piece has a loin cloth and a long tail. She had a pair of white thigh-high, high heeled-boots, who are holding a lone Scarecrow behind her. She accessories this outfit with white, elbow-high gloves that folds at the top exposing an orange lining. It also has blue feathered shoulder pads to finish the look.

The female then started to do a spin with the scarecrow and have it land first on the bridge with her sitting on top it. She pulled the legs apart and winked letting out a giggle from her lips.

Nero, while holding his revolver over his shoulder, was admiring the new visitor. However, that was cut short when a bunch of Scarecrows that surrounded the female. The woman smirked as one of the lower class went straight for her, she pulled the fallen demon to block the upcoming attack and started flipping backwards away from the fury of the Scarecrows. She stood on her hands and spread her legs to grip the blade with her feet. She flipped the demon and herself into different positions with her on top of the side that is not sharp and the demon at the bottom. She reached into her boot and pulled out a wicked switchblade and started slashing and dicing the enemies. She hopped on top of a Scarecrow and kicked it square at its side, she then did a split style on the another Scarecrow with the point of her heel buried into its skull. She laughed darkly as a group of Scarecrows are coming towards her. She performed a wicked spin attack knocking every lower class demon out of sight and out of mind. Then she slashed and slice the last scarecrow standing as it explores into dust. She finished it with a posse of her holding her blade at her side and with the wind blowing softly across her hair and face.

Then another Scarecrow came out of nowhere and tired to slash her across her face. She leaned away from the blade while showing off her barely covered chest. She let out a laugh, and slashed the demon at the face. Before the lower class could attack again the demon was shot and disintegrated into the air.

The tan woman looked at her savior with a smoke coming out of his revolver. She smiled as she stood up from her stance. "I own you thanks."

She started walking towards him swaying her hips back and forth and her letting her chest bounce up and down. "You're from the 'Order', I never seen you before."

"I'm new, Gloria." She hold out her hand and winked at him. He moved his right arm away from her sight and when he felt his cheeks warming up. "I see that the rumors are true."

"Yeah and what kind of rumors have they been spreading around?" He wondered but not really caring of what the 'Order' says about him, though he couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Non too fluttering something you shouldn't let yourself get work up over." She leaned towards his left side and smiled. "It wouldn't look good on you."

"If you say so. So I got a question for you." She let out a hmm… sound. "Do you know what's going on with this place and why it's so damn cold?"

Gloria twirled her switchblade awhile walking away softly. "I have no idea. I just came not too long ago and when I did those demons decided to show their ugly faces." she answered. "But it may have to do with the disturbance inside the castle."

"Oh really and what could that be?"

"It may have something to do with that red devil that flew from the skies." His eyes widen when she mentioned about the red devil, probably the same one he was chasing.

The tan woman kneel down to put her weapon back in it's proper place. The teen turned to her when he got a nice view of her sexy inner thighs. He huffed nervously as he turned away from the scene before his face could flushed with warmth or have the woman think he's some kind of a pervert. Even though she seems to not mind it. She straightened herself out and leaned slightly to her side with her butt sticking out.

"Do you think that devil has something to do with this?" the teen asked.

"Who knows why don't you go and find out. I need to join the others."

Nero nodded and then said. "If you could please don't mention about meeting me or something."

She smirked. "Don't worry I won't this meeting will stay between us."

Then a fallen Scarecrow was slightly twitching as it tired to get up when Gloria stomped on it's stomach and went it limp. She giggled. "May the Savoir be with you on your journey."

She turned around and walked away.

Nero scoffed. "Savoir." He twirled Blue Rose as he puts her back in her holster.

 _"And you say I'm a pervert."_

Nero's eyes narrowed his eyes as he growled softly. "It's not like that besides I can't help it. She wanted to show off." He scratched a side of his nose to hide from his embarrassment.

 _"Riiiggghhht."_ the voice dragged. _"I'll keep that in mind."_ the voice chuckled. _"Well let's get going before something happens to that red hunky devil."_ The voice let out a purr and a giggle.

Nero made a disgust face and that giggle itself send shivers down his spine. "What did I tell you to keep that shit to yourself?"

 _"What would you whether see the sexy inner thighs of that sexy hunter or not?"_

The teen felt his face blushed. "Just shut up."

With that said he headed inside the castle unaware that a new enemy awaits him.

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next Mission begins...**


	8. Mission Seven

A Devil May Cry

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Cuss word usages, death of a character, blood and gore, dark angst, and violence.**

 **Mission Seven:**

 **The Unforgivable Memories**

* * *

"Hmm...nothing changed here, well at least not too much I guess."

The teen scan around the chapel. Six rows of chairs were on each side of the room and were facing towards at an alter that held some kind of statue. In between them lies a some kind of coffin showing a glowing blue light. However what caught the young man's attention was sitting above the alter. There lies a portrait of the 'Beloved Holiness.'

He scuffled as he stares at the painting with disgust.

He felt his blood boil when a memory came into his mind when he was working with the 'Order'. His demonic hand curled in a tight fist, not even minding his talons piercing his palm or the blood flowing from his fingers.

"It's all your fault, if you didn't send me to the woods Kyrie would have…" He gritted his teeth when the memory of his beloved sister and friend's smiling face appeared. He used his sleeve to wipe away any moisture that sting his eyes.

 _'You okay?'_

"It's been six months since the incident in the woods…" He felt his heart tighten with grief. "Six fucking months."

The voice stilled it's tongue and let its human side have his peace. When something is about to go deep, it's best to give the teen some personal space.

"If I had only got to her in time, if I haven't acted like some kind of monster. She…"

Nero closed his eyes and let himself be pulled back into a memory he wanted to forget.

 **~~Flashback~~**

"Nero are you sure it's safe?" Kyrie asked as Nero was getting ready for a mission that was sent to him by his 'Holiness' to gather flowers for a flower shop that was running low. Kyrie was also asked to go with him, much to the teen's disagreement, for she knows what kind of flowers that the shop would need.

The white hair teen smiled as he hold his beloved sword over his shoulder as he turned around to face the young red hair woman. "Don't worry Kyrie, if the demons come after you just call my name and I'll protect you okay."

He placed his sword down and pulled her into a hug which made the young redhead smile as she returned the hug.

"I know you will. You always do."

She let go of him and gave him a soft smile. "Just don't be too reckless while we out there. Okay."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he nod his head to her. Whenever the teen goes on a mission Kyrie acts like a mother hen and worries for him. He never wanted the young woman to worry about him, however that shows that she cares about him and his well being. He wouldn't want that to change anytime soon. It was nice to feel loved when the rest of the world didn't show that same kind of love or kindness to him.

"Alright let's go."

With that the two headed to the forest.

 **~~In the forest~~**

The temperature in the sub-tropical island is humid but not too hot. Nero was never the one to like the forest due to getting lost in the woods and the hiding places that demons could use. He would prefer the mountains; it's beautiful, covered in snow, and shows a pretty sight of a moon hanging high and showering the mountains with light.

He smiled. 'That would be awesome sight to see.'

"What are you thinking?" the redhead asked breaking the white teen's daydream. Nero shook his head as he rubbed the side of his nose.

"Nothing important." he replied. "Come on, let's get this finished so we can get out of here."

The redhead couldn't help but giggle which made the young man's face turn even redder from embarrassment of his daydream. "Alright then."

The two scrolled on.

 **~~10 Mins Later~~**

"Is that all the flowers?" the white hair teen asked as he stood guard and scanning around the area for any kind of movement or disturbance.

"Almost, got it!" the read haired woman cheered as she gathered random flowers for the shop. "What do you think Nero?" she asked as she showed him the flowers.

The flowers were random: Tiger Lillies, Babies' Breath, Blue Lilies, and finally Blue Roses that were sitting next to the Tiger Lillies.

He smiled as he gentle strokes one of petals. "They look beautiful Kyrie." He turned and smiled as he gentle stroke her cheek, which the young woman blush. "Just like you."

She smiled. "Oh thank you." He let his hand drop to his side as she stood back a little. "Well we better get going."

The teen frowned a little but quickly followed her.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

On the way Nero couldn't help but being nervous and wary of the area they were walking into.

It was an opened area with old pillars standing by the entrance they came from, vines were hanging around them, moss was growing in some parts of the pillars and attached themselves onto it's rough surface, there were broken walls surrounding the area, small trees were growing behind the walls, and at its center stood a giant black slab of stone with a small pedestal that is also standing center in front of it.

'Why do I have this feeling of uneasiness?' the teen wondered. He then turned to his right arm which it was sending off some kind of glow, that was dimming inside it's bandages. 'What the hell?'

Kyrie stopped and turned to the male with a concern look forming in her features.

"Nero," She placed her hand on his shoulder, which made him tense but slowly relaxed as he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing I'm fine."

She nodded her head but couldn't help being concern for him more especially when something big bothers him. "Is it your arm?" she asked.

The teen looked down at his arm and sighed. "It just itches that's all." he reassured her. However, her features didn't change. He patted her shoulder gently, not wanting to worry her even more than he wanted her to be. "I'll be okay, as soon as we leave the forest."

This time the redhead nodded with a small smile. "Alright then let's go-NERO!"

She screamed when a lizard looking armored demon charging at them. Nero quickly turned around and took Red Queen and blocked the upcoming attack. He pushed the demon to the other side of the area and turned to the redhead. "Go hide! Now!" he ordered.

She hesitant for a second but quickly recovered as she rushes away from the teen to find a hiding spot.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

Once the girl left the teen took the glove off from his right hand and flexed his claws with smirk. "You pissed off the wrong person."

The demon hissed angrily at the hunter as it flexes its own claws. The two circled each other waiting for someone, or something, to make the first move. They kept staring at each other like demons ready to attack.

The demon was the first to make the move as it buries itself underground. Nero stood his ground waiting for any signs of where the demon would be popping out and launch its attack. He heard something coming out right underneath him and slashed at his chest. He grunted in pain as he gripped his ruined shirt and growled at the underground demon. ** _"You'll pay for that."_ **he growled in a darker tone.

The lizard demon charged again but this time the teen was ready. Once the demon was in his reach he slashed at the demon's chest. Blood was pouring out like a waterfall and the demon was howling in pain. The young hunter dropped his sword and went straight for the kill. He thrust his right hand through the demon's opened chest and pulled out it's heart. The demon gasped as it stutters backwards away from the hunter before collapsing on the ground dead with blood pouring out from it's chest and overflowing its mouth.

The white teen growled lightly as he panted while staring at the demon's body with disgust and pride. He turned his attention towards the bleeding heart with hungrier in his eyes. Something foreign enter his mind telling him to eat the heart and gain its power that resides within. His eyes turned red as he subconsciously lick his dry lips. He smell the heavy aroma of fresh blood flowing from the origin.

The young hunter brought the heart close to his lips and his tongue was about to lick it when a scream came from behind him. It broke whatever was controlling his actions as he turned around to see a frighten Kyrie.

"Kyrie…"

Her expression was covered with fear. She spotted the heart and his right arm, which the bandage were destroyed when he thrust his hand through the demon's chest, his shirt was ripped and covered with the young man's blood, and his eyes were crimson red instead of the usual a sky blue.

The teen dropped the heart as it disintegrates into thin air along with the demon's body. He hide his right arm from her view even though it was useless now.

"Kyrie… this...this isn't what you think." He walked slowly towards her as she slowly walks away from him.

"What...what are you?" she asked frighten.

The teen couldn't speak he felt his throat tighten when she looks at him like some kind of a monster. He lifted his right arm, without knowing, and try to reach for her.

However, the woman turned around and started to ran away from him. He shouted out for her as he chases after her.

 **~~~A.D.M.C.~~~**

He stood in the middle of the woods, panting like a crazy person, as he searches frantically for the young redhead. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Kyrie where are you?!" he shouted for her but didn't get an answer. He kept turning the around the woods to look for any signs of where the girl could have gone but sadly there was nothing.

Then a blood curdling scream echoed through the woods. He recognized that scream. "Kyrie." He rushes towards the edge of the woods where the screams are.

Once he was in the clearing a sight was unseen before him. He saw a black figure standing over a body with something red covering on what looks like a cane. "What the…" He stopped when he got close the scene. The teen's eyes widen when he sees whose body it was lying on the ground covering in blood.

"Kyrie…"

He cried out in rage, clouding his vision, as he charges at the figure with his claws itching to be covered in this figure's blood.

The figure smirked as he simply dodged the youth's attack before whacking the teen's head, knocking him to the ground. The teen gritted in pain from that powerful blow. The figure smiled under his hood as he stares at him with judging eyes.

"Now your true nature will be set free."

That was all the teen heard before he blackout.

 **~~~10 mins later~~~**

When the teen came to the land of the living he blinked a couple of times when his vision began clearing up. He cough a little as he stood off from the ground and sat on his knees.

"What happen?"

He placed his human hand on the ground and felt something wet sweeping through his fingers. He looked down to see blood was underneath his hand. "Blood but where is it-"

He turned to his right to see a sight that made his heart sink to the abyss, blood turning cold, and his vision clouded with moisture.

Kyrie was lying on the ground covered with her own life blood. Her white dress was torn in some parts where her pale flesh were showing, her ponytail was undone covering some parts of her face, her skin was truing paler within each second, and finally her eyes were nothing but an empty abyss showing no life was left.

He couldn't speak or move as he continued to stare at his sister/friend with horror. "No…"

With a little strength he moved to her side and hugged her very close to his chest. He place two of his human fingers at her neck to feel any kind of pulse. Sadly, he couldn't feel nothing.

He breathed heavily with tears of sadness and angrier clouded his vision. He let out a sorrowful scream into the skies as it turns grey.

 **~~~End of Flashback~~~**

Nero felt his eyes sting with water as the unwelcoming feeling crept into his heart. He wiped his eyes with his human hand as he tries to shoo away the feeling, leaving his heart empty and cold.

"I will avenge you Kyrie, I swear it." he vowed as he wrapped his hand tightly around a certain necklace with his demon hand. "And I will kill anything that dare stands in my way."

He turned away from the painting as he head towards to the left door.

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next Mission begins...**


	9. Mission Eight

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Cuss word usages and violence, slight lime and sexual jokes.**

 **Mission Eight:**

 **The Knight and the Huntress**

* * *

After exploring around the castle's ground, corner doors and other rooms, Nero found himself outside on the top floor of the castle's courtyard that seem to be very out of the ordinary. He looked down to see a blizzard blowing all over the small yard just covering the scene in pure white.

"Okay I may not be the weather man but I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen."

He could hear the voice in his head making a sound that sounded like it was agreeing with him.

 _'It's got demon written all over this place._ ' the voice said.

The white hair teen nodded as he proceed onward.

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~**

"Man this place smells like shit." Nero complained as he walked inside the Torture Room. He took a quick look around the area while placing his hands on his hips. "I never thought the 'Order' would have this in the castle."

 _'Maybe the 'Order' isn't so clean as they proclaimed to be._ '

The teen nodded his head at his companion.

As he walks towards the other opening, a sudden wave of a musky scent entered his nose. He stopped in his tracks as he took a second to breath in the sudden scent.

The scent carried some kind musky smell, with a hint of gunpowder, blood, old and new, and finally the scent of strawberries, which made the young male couldn't help but giggle. Of how a big bad ass guy would have a soft spot for sweeter things in life like strawberries.

'This is his scent.' He thought to himself as he looked around for the one that was giving off the scent. When he looked up at the ceiling he spots a silver handle sticking out like a sore thumb on the wall. He walked closer to the object to see more of the handle. It had a skull with spikes hanging on each side of its head.

 _'Wait isn't that the red devil's sword?'_

"Well one way to find out."

He stretched out his demonic hand towards the pinned up sword. A ghost hand appeared and grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled it out of the wall. He grabbed the handle with his human hand and stares at the sword. The sword was a double edged blade and had a hint of the elder's blood at the tip. He knelt down while examining the red substance. He breathed in the odor and subconsciously let out a soft purr. His eyes started to fluttery slowly as he lost himself to the scent that lingered in his mind.

 **~~Fantasy Dream~~**

He imagined the man in red and him at the master bedroom with the fireplace warming the room with it's gentle warmth and making their skin glow with color.

Nero saw himself raining kisses on the older male's face, cheeks, jawline, and lips as his hands, both demon and human, were rubbing gentle on the male's back and chest. The older male was rubbing and stroking his skin gentle with his rough, yet soft, fingers as he kisses the shoulder of the demonic arm.

The young male smiled gentle feeling tears forming in his eyes as the older male treated his demonic arm as his precious treasure. He never thought of his demonic arm to be a gift he always thought of it has a curse that separates him from everybody that are full human. He was always alone and had to look out for himself without anyone's guide.

But this male seems to treat it with care as if the arm was a part of the young boy and that made Nero smile softly as a couple tears fell from his eyes.

The male turned to him and give him a gentle grin as he brushed the tears away from the youth's face. The teen closed his eyes as he leaned his face against the hands.

That's when the voice woke him up.

 **~~End of Dream~~**

 _'Dude wake up.'_ The voice woke teen's stare. ' _I get you want to find this sexy demon, but keep it together you almost got a hard on.'_

Nero growled softly from being rudely woken from his dream but sighed sadly as he stares at the sword. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose track." he apologized. "I don't know what it is but I can't help but feel…"

 _'Safe.'_ The voice answered for him. _'You been hanging out with other demons for too long._ '

The teen didn't pay any attention to the voice as he continued to sniff the sword for that musky scent. He felt his eyes fluttering with some kind of sweet satisfaction of what the scent was giving him.

He imagined the elder with all his glory. He gave his famous smirk to the young male and started walking towards him.

"You need a hand kid?" he asked.

Nero could only nod as the elder hold out his left hand for the young teen to take. Nero reached for that hand with his right hand, before he could grab the offering hand something else woke him.

This time it's not the voice.

He opened his eyes as a different scent enter his mind. "What the hell?" He took a deep sniff and he felt a threatening growl forming in his chest. "There's a female's scent on the sword too."

 _'Could it be that lady that hunky demon was carrying?'_

The teen took another sniff and simply nodded. "I guess so." He stood up and placed the sword on his back, getting used to its weight. "Man its heavy."

' _Missing your queen?'_ the voice teased.

Nero scoffed as he follows the scent of the female in deeper parts of the castle.

 _'I guess so.'_

 **~~Near the Library~~**

"The trial ends here." The teen wandered outside of the lost library. "Strange, I didn't think of her as a reader."

' _Maybe she was forced to be here?'_ the voice suggested. Nero shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably, I mean in some stories I read, the girls always get captured and the good guys have to rescue them."

The teen could hear the voice sigh with disbelief of the teen's logical way of explaining how women, mostly princesses in stories, get kidnapped and the heroes have to rescue them from the bad guys.

The teen walked towards a small table with an open book lying in the opening. He pulled Blue Rose out and moved a page with the tip of the barrel. "Never take the guy as a reader." He took a sniff in the air and find a hint of that musky smell with a hint of strawberry and gunpowder.

"He was definitely here, but where is that woman?"

He then turned quickly and pointed his gun at the figure behind him.

The figure was wearing a suit of cream colored armor carrying a shield and a lance on both hands. 'He' didn't make a move or a sound where he was standing, he just kept staring at the teen's sky blue eyes with 'his' soulless eyes.

The teen scuffed. "That is one way to get killed pal."

The figure turned 'his' attention to the teen's right arm which made the teen self-consciously hid it from plan view. "So I'm guessing you looking for this guy too huh?" he questioned the figure. "Also do you happen to see a woman around here too?"

The figure didn't answer the young hunter as he walks towards the teen with it's lance high. "Silent type huh? Will as much as I like the silence-"

The figure struck with lighting speed. However, the teen was slightly quicker. "I kinda prefer you talking." He holds the end of the lance with a book. The figure shook the teen's grip and tried to slay the young teen, but the only thing 'he' took out was a small table with opened books which fell to the floor with pages flowing through the air.

Nero smirked as he took out the silver sword off his back and tabbed it's tip to the ground. "You want to dance, then let's dance."

The knight posed into a fighting stance and without warning the knight launches at the teen again.

The young hunter dodged the upcoming attack and swing the heavy sword at the knight which made 'him' angry; even though he can't really tell due to the knight's helmet. What got Nero curious while fighting, is the lack of sound from the knight.

He didn't have time to think as the knight and him kept raining attacks at each other. The teen growled getting tired from the fighting that he took out Blue Rose and pointed at the knight with the trigger pulled and the bullet went straight through the knight's helmet. The knight stopped dead at 'his' tracks. Nero breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was easy."

What comes next left him a little shock. The helmet rolled towards his feet. "What the…" He kneel down to take a look inside only to see nothing. He turned his attention to the knight's lifeless armor as it fades into the light. "Empty."

The moment he said that the helmet too disappeared into the light as well. "So the demons are possessing the 'Order's' armor now huh?" He placed his hands over his hips. "More trouble brewing huh."

Then a wall on the right side of the room revealed its secrets. He turned around to the opening to see a blue creepy lantern and a bob hairstyle woman lying on the floor unconscious.

He walked towards the woman and knelt down to check her breathed a sigh of relief. 'She's okay.' He stopped when he took a sniff in the air. His eyes widen when a hint of the same scent. "This is her, this woman is the one who was with that old man."

He sighed. It would be pointless to try to wake her up, she was out like a light and probably won't wake up for a while.

"I can't leave her here like this."

 _'You could.'_ the voice offered.

The teen ignored the voice as he gentle picks the young woman up in a bride style.

He turned to the blue lantern. "I might as well take it, who knows it could be useful."

With that said he left the library with both the item and the mystery woman.

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next Mission begins...**


	10. Mission Nine

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Cuss word usages and violence, Sexual contact, and Gore along with Dante and Nero covered in blood.**

 **Mission Nine:**

 **Pop Goes the Ice**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" the teen's jaw dropped when he took the first step into his room. His bedroom was completely destroyed.

The table was broken in half, chairs were split into four pieces and scattered everywhere, and finally a vase was broken and water was dripping on the floor with withered rose petals scattered. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the mirror and the bed frame. Surprisingly.

 _'Whoa, what a welcoming party.'_

Nero growled at the voice's comment. "Yeah a welcoming party my ass!"

He tip toe around the broken mess just to place the female huntress on the bed. The teen accidentally looked down at the female's chest and blushed as he quickly covered her with a blanket.

'What the hell is wrong with this lady, is she asking to get jumped on?'

 _'Why do you ask that when you, 'pervert', were looking at things you shouldn't look at?'_

Once again the teen growled as he rubbed the side of his nose to cover the blush. "Well you shut up."

He took his coat off and started cleaning the room as quietly while the woman was sleeping.

He started picking up the broken pieces of the vase from the floor and thrown them into the trash bin. He frowned when he notices them losing their colors and becoming dull. 'Nature can be cruel, even to her own creations.'

He threw them into the fire pit as he stood up from the floor. 'Man, I'm surprised that the fireplace didn't get destroyed.' he thought.

He turned to the sleeping form on his bed. For some reason his chest grow tight and felt a little angry. He doesn't know why he feels so resentment towards the female. His thought lead to the scent of the female that lingered on the older male's sword and not his own scent.

He sighed angrily and then decided to let that thought go. He still had to figure out what happened to the black haired lady and find out where the elder went. He turned his attention towards the sword, that was leaning against the wall, and gently stroke the handle with care. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

He rubs his forehead with his devil hand. 'I'm chasing this old man for no reason and now I'm feeling this stupid jealously over that woman.'

 _'Jealousy can turn a heart bitter.'_

Nero frowned. "Shut up." He crossed his arms and frowned like a five year old.

 _'Really you're going to act like that?'_

Nero glared. "Why would I care about that man when I don't even know him."

 _'I don't know, why do you have dreams about that man in red?'_

The teen blushed as he rubbed his nose again. "I don't know it just happens." he said defensively. He kicked himself off the wall and went to grab his coat. He putted it on. "Now I need to get Red Queen and find where that asshole went."

He went to a hidden compartment, where Red Queen was last seen, and felt his throat tighten. His sword was missing. "What the hell?!" He covered his mouth and turned to the lady, who was still sleeping. He let go and rubbed his forehead flustered. "Who in hell would take my sword?"

 _'Will I guess 'we' need to find her along with the man in red.'_

Nero huffed as he walked over the table and grabbed his gun and stealth the blade on his back. He walked towards the door and locked it behind him so nothing doesn't get in or out.

 **~~~Out in the Courtyard~~~**

He walked outside of the courtyard only to see white and rushing winds. "Damn, this blizzard is definitely demon work."

 _'No shit.'_

Then whispers and giggles echoed throughout this crazy blizzard. The young hunter got a good glimpse of what could be a pair of females dancing around each other. Swagging their hips and rubbing their hands with each other.

 _"Come, come play with us."_ they whispered to the young hunter. _"We don't bite, come play with us."_

 _'Shit those Rusalkas are pretty good.'_

"That's what they are."

 _'Yeah those women were once human until they were killed by a demon named Bae_ l.'

The teen looked at those women floating around the middle of the courtyard continuously flirting with each other. "That's sick." He pulled the silver sword off his back. "Well, let's put these women to rest then."

 _'Wait-'_

The teen charged towards the spirits. The silver sword made its mark at one of the Rusalkas. The female screamed in as the other went to comfort the blue figure.

"Now let's put this to bed." He pulled out Blue Rose when an odd smell enter his nose. He made a disgusted face. "What is that smell?"

 _'Look out!'_ the voice called out.

The teen dodged away from a giant gaping mouth. The hunter smirk as he gets to see who the master of this blizzard was. "So this is what you really look huh?" The toad like demon growled at its prey. "I have to admit you looked pretty uglier than those two women you're using."

"And what about you," the toad growled. "you are quite cold to attack a woman like that human."

Nero laughed darkly at the creature. "Well, they aren't humans anymore you big fat toad."

 **"SILENCE YOU FILTH!"** the toad roared and spit. The teen covered his face with his arms and made a disgusted look when he shook off the spit.

"Dude come on, no need to spit." the teen growled. "This is nasty."

"You are the same just as that one that dared challenge Bael." the ice toad gurgled.

"Oh, and 'who' in their right frame of mind would like to challenge an ice cold, smelly, frog like you?"

Bael growled even more. **"HOW DARE YOU! PREPARE TO DIE THEN!"**

Nero smirked as he pulled the silver sword out and flexes his demon hand. "Bring it."

 **~~~Few Minutes Later~~~**

Bael took a deep breath and blow out a blizzard which covered the scene in white with him blinding in the background. Nero growled as he turned around searching for that smelly toad, but what he can see are those two spirits dancing toward him.

 _'Shit, this guy mean business. Watch your six.'_ the voice warned him.

The teen nodded as he waits for one of the girls to move closer. The left one twirled around him as the other mirrored the moves like its twin. So he charged at the one in the left and slashed her on the back. The female screamed in pain as her body begin turning red as she kneels to the ground wounded. The one on the right took an ice sword and charges at the teen with a battle cry of her own. Nero smirked as he dodged the attack and took a hold of her left ankle.

"Now let's have fun." The teen chuckled darkly as he pulls her over his head, which surprises Bael, slammed the ice toad to the ground, and started to spin him in the air. With that he took the silver sword and slashed the toad's face along with the antenna which held the female spirit. The toad then rolled over to the other side of the courtyard and growled in pain when one part of the gates was jammed into its side.

Nero his attention to the girl who started to wiggle from his grip but failed. Then a bright light from his bringer began to absorb the spirit. He flexed his hand as he felt a rush of new power running through him. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** Bael roared as he rolled himself off the ground to his feet. **"DIE!"**

He jumped towards the teen hoping to stomp him dead and gobble him up, however the teen was quicker and dodge the upcoming attack. The toad groaned in pain as he collapsed on the ground with his tongue sticking out. Before Bael could recover the teen threw out his devil arm and pulled himself inside the beast's mouth.

The toad slammed it's jaws shut to trap the teen inside, however, he started to feel his insides being slashed and diced by its prey. He could feel the blood pouring out of its mouth. Then the kid slashed his way out on top of the ice demon's mouth and landed on the left side of the now dying toad. Bael roared in pain as he collapses again and pants from heavy damage.

The teen shook himself from any blood and slim from being inside that mouth.

"Man that's nasty." he complained.

"You...think you beaten me...never!" Bael panted heavily. "My brother well...come...and destroy-"

He didn't had time to finish the rest when the teen leaped into the air, thrust his demon hand, with the ghost hand mimicking, and punched the beast between its eyes which lead the demon to spin in the air landed on the ground died.

 _'Well, that was easy.'_

"You think…" Nero replied when he suddenly remembered what Bael said. "Wait...did he say 'brothers?'"

He turned to the same black slab of stone and saw something moving inside that glowing purple gate. A herd of toad-like demons were marching towards the entrance.

The teen glared.

"Oh that's fair, now I have to stop a herd of these things!"

He rushed towards the gate, hopped on top of the dead Bael, and punched the leading demon in the face. The rest were thrown in the air by that powerful wave shock. The teen leaped next to the small pedestal and placed his human hand on top. With that done the portal closed up the entryway.

"Phew, sorry pal but we're closed."

The teen dusted his hands off as he left the slab.

Before he could leave the courtyard, a sickly sound echoed. "What the hell?" He turned to the dead toad and saw something pushing its way out.

He walked slowly with Blue Rose at hand as he creeps towards the body. He then notices his devil arm glowing brightly as he approaches it. 'Damn this thing is getting brighter, it usually would get brighter if there is a stronger demon is near by.'

He saw movement in the beast's stomach trying to push its way out. He stood his ground and watched for any more movement.

When suddenly blood began to pour out like a fountain. Nero covered his eyes from the sudden downpour. He lifted his arm away when he notices a sword with rose pattern embedded on its blade.

"Red Queen!"

Before the teen could reach for it a figure began to crawl out of the opening. The teen lifted his and was ready to shoot when a voice called out.

"Damn that was hard."

The teen froze when he saw the same man he was looking for. The elder, who was very red, was covered hair to toe with the demon's blood. The elder smirk as he looked around himself. "Well this sword worked out better than I thought."

He then turned to the teen, who was in shock, and greeted. "Hey kid long time no see." He slid down from the toad with a trail of blood on it's side.

The teen didn't answer or made any movement which made the elder looked at him questioningly. "Hey what's wrong?" the elder asked. "Do I smell?"

He took a sniff of himself and made a disgusted look. "Man, I stink worse than I did with that leviathan."

The teen couldn't keep quiet anymore. "What the hell?!" the teen shouted which startled the older hunter. "How could you just walk out of a dead demon and act like nothing happened?!"

The older male chuckled as he ruffled the teen's dirty white hair. The teen was surprised by this sudden affection but growled afterwards as he pushes the hand away from his head. "Don't do that."

"Aw, I didn't think you care." He then saw his sword over the teen's back. "Cool you found my sword."

The teen turned to the handle and let out an 'oh'. He took out the silver sword off his back and handed it back to her rightful owner. "Can I have mine back?" he asked curtly.

The older male smiled as he took his sword and handed the kid's. "Sorry, I had to use it against those Frosts earlier and sorry about the bedroom being a mess." He scratched the back of his neck as he chuckles.

The teen took his sword from the elder's grip and placed her on his back.

'Well that explains the room being damaged. I'm going to kick his ass later for that.' he thought himself.

The elder male placed his hands on his hips as he looks around the area and asks.

"So do you know where a shower is at?"

* * *

 **End of Mission**

 **Next mission begins...**


	11. Mission Ten

**A Devil May Cry**

 **This story is only for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and many more belong to Capcom.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Cuss word usages, playfulness, a little OOC, and nude dudes. *drools***

* * *

 **Mission Ten:**

 **Showering**

* * *

"Come on old man!" the teen shouted for the elder as the two headed towards a spring. "Your stink catches up faster than you can walk!"

"I'm hurry damn it!" the elder shouted back. The teen couldn't help but smirk of the elder's lacking skills.

Once the red clad hunter finally caught up to him the two headed towards the waterfall; which questioned the elder until the teen turned to look at his dumbfounded guest. "The springs are between these rocks." Nero pointed his devil hand at the big gap.

"Man, an indoor spring inside a waterfall, kid I think you struck a gold mine." the older male commented.

The teen huffed as he slipped passed the barrier with the elder following closely behind him. Inside the cave it was covered with small crystals that shines so bright they act like lanterns that gave the cave light.

"Whoa that's pretty cool."

"Yeah they are. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have found this place."

"So I see."

The teen kept on walking while the elder followed him.

While walking through the narrow path the teen couldn't help but to ask the elder about his 'Great Capture'. "I still can't believe you let that toad ate you like that. How did you get yourself eaten like that?"

The elder showed off his smirk as he walks towards him from side to side. "I guess I got too cocky and let my guard down." the teen chuckled. "Hey, I can't help it when it came to those spirit ladies, they were hard to resist." he explained with a small laugh.

The teen stop dead in his tracks when the elder said about the spirits. He couldn't help but flinch and shiver with guilt. He wrapped his arms around himself and stood still like a statue. The elder notices the lack of speech and the lack of movement from his young host, so he too stopped. "Hey, you okay?"

Nero uncurled his arms and looked down as he starts to walk away from the other male, completely ignoring him. The elder didn't like the lack of respond so he placed his hand on the teen's left shoulder which made the youth stop.

"Hey it's rude when you don't answer the question." the elder scolded lightly.

The teen shook himself off from the elder's grip. "Sorry, I'm fine." he answered crudely. "I just want to wash this shit off before it goes even more smelly."

He walked a few paces ahead hoping to get away from the elder's question look. The red clad hunter shook his head as he continued his way towards the springs.

 **~~~Inside Fortuna Springs~~~**

"Whoa!" the red clad hunter gasped softly as he admires the underground springs. It was a two sided spring with crystals shining brightly above them, making the water shine, a small formation of rocks was between them so they block the view from others looking into things they shouldn't, and around the area were pillars of small size rocks sitting against the walls.

"Who know this island has a real life spring here?"

"Why haven't seen one before?" the teen asked as he headed towards the spring on the left and started to take his weapons off and set them on top of rocks.

The elder couldn't help but smirk while admiring the young teen's body. 'Man not bad body shape for a punk.' He kept that thought to himself "Na, don't travel much or had no reason to actually go to one." he answered as he turned to the right.

"So you're just lazy."

The elder couldn't help but chuckle. "Smartass." He could hear the teen giggle at his answer, a manly giggle. He started taking his weapons off from his form. "So why are you giving me a spa treatment? Thought you hated my guts when we first met."

Behind the older hunter he could hear the teen sigh with relief as he started to take his coat, hoodie, and crop top off of his upper body. "Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering that's all."

The teen nodded. "I don't want your funk skunking up the place when we get back to the castle." he answered.

"Ouch I'm hurt." The elder placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic pose. "You're so cold."

The teen looked over his shoulder and smirk, although he really wanted to see what the older male's body looks like but shook his head from going forward with that idea. No matter how mad the voice in his head gets. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Maybe the bath will melt that tough punk attitude of yours down." the older male teased him.

Nero snarled under his breath as he walked over to the pool and took off the rest of his clothes. Once completely nude he jumped into the springs, sighing with relief. The warm water helps his muscles to relax and release tension that made his body so uptight.

He started washing himself of blood and guts. He ducks his head into the water and shoots back up. He felt his hair feeling a little bit lighter and freed from blood.

Once he washed himself completely he let himself sink back into the water. He leaned against the spring's wall and let his weary eyelids close.

But sadly things don't last forever when a splash of water hit him in the face. He shook himself from the water and glared at the one who jumped into his spring. "Man these springs feel so good." the elder moan softly as he rubbed his hair from blood and yuck.

"Don't you have manners and the courtesy of personal space?" Nero growled while trying to avert his gaze at the male's naked glory. "It's rude to jump in the water when someone else is enjoying themselves."

The elder smirked. "You know I could say the same thing to you." He heard the teen growled. "Don't growl at your elders kid, it won't do you any good."

The teen crossed his arms and hunched up. "Whatever, can you go to the other spring and leave me alone?" he asked with a demanding tone. "There are plenty-HEY!"

He got splashed again by the red slayer who was laughing his ass off. The teen growled even louder as he splashed the water back at the elder. This time Nero took the laugh as he admires his handy work.

The red slayer's hair was all over the place and he was wearing a pout of an irritated child. "You look ridiculous old man!" the teen laughed as he gripped his sides from laughing spasms.

The elder chuckled darkly as he patted his hair down. "I admit you got me there." He slowly crept his way towards the teen. "Don't start a fight you can't finish kid."

Before Nero could notice the elder creeping towards him, the elder let out a surprise attack. The teen gasp as he started to struggle to get away from the elder. He started laughing uncontrollably when the elder started tickling at he teen's sides. He tried to push the older man away but couldn't. "HE-HA-Y! STOP-HA-THAT!" But the elder continued his ticklish torture.

Without thinking the teen lifted his right hand and scratched the elder's face.

Once he calmed down enough he took a moment to look at his attacker. His eyes widen when he saw the elder's left cheek bleeding heavily by those sharp talons. "Oh god." He went to the elder to help with the wound but the older male stopped him.

"Don't sweat it kid, I heal pretty fast." To show his meaning he wiped the extra blood off his cheek and showed the unmarked cheek.

Nero stared at the healed cheek. "I forgot you do heal." he commented. However, his focus was on the light blood that stayed. He leaned against the elder's body, shocking the elder a little, and licked the blood off. The elder's breath was stuck back into his body as that pink, slimy, tongue touched his cheek. He heard his devil side purr softly at the young halfling's treatment.

The kid was sighing, mostly purring, as he let the copper taste sank into his mouth. He could taste power in this man's blood as he continued licking the rest of the red substance as he pushed himself against the body and started stroking the man's chest.

Dante let out a soft growl as he started to stroke the teen's side feeling the teen's muscles flinched softly under his touch before relaxing. He didn't go far with that and sadly he gently pushed the teen away. His devil side didn't like the treatment to end too soon, but he didn't want it to go any farther than that.

The teen shook his head from the elder's actions woke him from the spell.

"What the hell?" the teen stared at his hands with a shocked look. "I...I didn't mean-".

"Don't sweat it." the elder reassured him. "That was your devil side doing it, not you." He ruffled the teen's hair gently.

The teen pushed the hand away from his head before he let the warmth from the treatment take a hold of his heart. "You damn right it's-" He turned to the elder. "Wait how do you know that?"

"Why do you look surprised?" the elder asked as he walked towards the other spring. "Your devil side was thinking about something crazy and wanting to jump into action."

"That is not what surprises me, it's how you can hear my devil side?" Nero asked when he turned to the elder.

The elder could only smirk. "Because mine was started talking to yours."

The teen looked down at the rough surface. "You have a voice talking in your head too."

"You can say that, my devil side is the most talkative being of all, besides me, of course." the elder chuckled softly.

The teen could only nod. "You so full of yourself huh." he mumbled softly. He turned away from the elder as he finishes the rest of his body washing, while the elder started washing his.

"Hey," the elder spoke. "Don't be afraid about that," he spoke softly. "It doesn't make you a monster or a psycho."

Nero turned around to the white haired elder with a small smirk forming in his face. "Thanks I guess." he replied.

"No prob, kid."

The elder couldn't help but smile softly.

 **~~~Out of the Springs~~~**

"So how did you find my sword?" the elder asked as the two made their way back to the castle.

"I track your scent, which smells bad by the way," the elder chuckled as the teen continued. "It led me to a torture room and I found it embedded on the wall." the teen answered.

The elder couldn't helped but laughed.

"Wow, I didn't think my sword would embedded itself on a wall when I crashed landed." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Also, while looking for you I rescued a black bobbed hair woman from a possessed armor."

That jerked the elder to a halt. "Lady," the teen halted also.

'Is that the woman's name.' he thought sadly but pushed it away. "Yeah, but she was out when I found her. I took her back to my room, that was trashed thanks to you, and left her there." the teen explained.

The elder nodded. "That's good, hopefully she's not mad at me for the crash landing part. Either why she's going to have an excuse to shoot me in the head."

The teen looked at him confused. "What?"

The elder waved his hand at the teen. "Nothing, let's get going."

The older hunter walked ahead of the teen and the teen silently followed behind him with a small frown forming in his face. 'So he likes this Lady person.' He felt his heart tighten with sadness, but like everything else he pushed away. He picked up the pace and followed the elder.

While the two headed back to the castle and unknown to them was a lone figure watching them. "It's almost time." it whispered. "doubtless 'he' will awaken very soon."

* * *

 **End of Mission.**

 **Next Mission Begin...**


End file.
